Never Knew I Needed
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: You're the best thing I never knew I needed. Post-Death Cure. It's been two years after Thomas and Brenda had escaped their nightmare. But there is still something itching in Brenda's mind. What is it? Thomas/Brenda. ENJOY!


_**For the way you're something that I'd never choose**_

 _ **But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose**_

Brenda stood in front of her wall length window, looking out at the peaceful and beautiful scenery. She pulled at the large throw blanket on her shoulders, wrapping it around her body, and smiled. Her eyes roved across the ocean - the best thing about her waterfront house - shimmering like the infinite stars painted across the dark sky. The vibrant full moon rested overhead and glistened along the gentle waves and boats rocking at sea.

No matter how hard she tried, Brenda couldn't resist staring out at the seemingly perfect view, but nothing compared the scene looking inside the house. Brenda turned around and took one step deeper into her living room. She leaned against her white couch and inhaled in the fresh smell of lavender.

A couple of years ago, Brenda never imagined being where she is now. She never imagined getting married, buying a new house, having a wonderful job, and close friends.

Most importantly, she never imagined being alive.

But everything that happened was now long in the past. Any remaining thoughts of those long treacherous months of survival were pushed to oblivion - to the back of her mind. Brenda focused on the present, and nothing more.

Brenda moved across her living room and headed toward the stairs, leading up to the second floor. She walked down the dark hallway and stopped in the threshold of her bedroom. She flipped the light switch by the door, and lovingly smiled at the person sleeping in her bed.

Her husband, Thomas, laid sprawled on the queen sized bed. He slept on his back with the covers pulled up to his waist. His chest rose and fell with his consistent, steady breathing, and his right hand cradled the black pillow beside him where she would normally be sleeping. The clock on the nightstand shined 1:21 AM in bright red lettering, reminding her of how late it actually was.

Brenda rubbed her lips together and continued to silently watch Thomas sleep. She wanted to join him. She wanted to fall into the bed beside him, and let his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight. She wanted to experience the rush and shivers of his lips against her, and the warmth of his body cradling her skin.

But Brenda resisted the growing urge and turned off the light, returning downstairs. She poured herself a glass of ice tea and took a seat on the couch, the blanket still keeping her warm. Brenda grabbed the photo off the coffee table and lolled on the couch, lifting her feet and tucking them underneath her body. She studied the picture in her hands despite seeing it more than twice a day. By now, she should have picture memorized, but still glanced upon each little detail that captured the moment.

It was taken a year ago in Denver, Colorado. All of them were present. Her. Thomas. Minho. Frypan. Sonya. Harriet. Gally. They all stood in front of their makeshift colony which was dwarfed by the huge, snow-tipped mountains in the background. There was no sign of the destruction of the infection. No more scorching heat and bloodthirsty Cranks. No more lies. No more running…

Frypan thought it would be a good idea of take a photo in front of the place where they all had finally won. Where they would be safe…at last. Thomas tried to refuse but Brenda was able to talk him into it.

Now the photo was her favorite of all possessions.

"Brenda?"

Brenda jumped, and immediately sat up from the unexpected voice entering the living room. She glanced over her shoulder at Thomas in doorway to the foyer, yawning. Brenda smiled and returned to her comfortable position as her husband drew near.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking," Brenda replied, her eyes falling back to the photo.

"At this hour?" Thomas plopped down beside her, and rubbed his exhausted eyes.

Brenda nodded. "I'm not quite tired yet." She titled her head toward Thomas. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"I know," Thomas said with a quick breath. He looked down at the photo then back at her. "But I'm curious what's on your mind."

Brenda tapped the picture frame on her knee. "Let me ask you something then." She set the photo back on the coffee table. "When you first arrived in the Scorch two years ago did you ever imagine being here right now?"

"No," Thomas said, keeping his gaze on her. "Did you?"

Brenda narrowed her gaze to her lap and shook her head. "No. It's funny how a fight against the world's most dangerous catastrophe could lead to this."

"To what?"

"Us," Brenda whispered. Thomas's tired, sandy-brown eyes softened as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her loose hair. When he failed to respond, Brenda continued. "To be honest when I first met you I didn't know what to think."

"What do you mean? You were basically all upon me." Thomas smirked whilst quirking an eyebrow and dropped his hand.

Brenda bit her lip. "Yeah well, Flirting aside but I thought that you were different and-"

"-Different?" Thomas interrupted with wide eyes. He snorted. "How can you say that when we traveled with someone like Minho?"

Brenda tried to stifle her laughter. She elbowed Thomas in the arm and leaned against his chest. "I'm being serious. You were like a lone wolf. You acted like you cared too much the rest any of us. Actually just about everyone who came your way. You seemed tensed and nervous all of the time but…" Brenda paused, searching for the right words to say next.

"But…?" Thomas said, urging her to continue.

"But." Brenda smiled. "You never left. You showed that you were not just a good person but a great leader too. And you risked your life countless times to save us." Brenda sat up to meet his gaze. "You are a hero Thomas. You're my hero."

Thomas smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a short, gentle kiss. "Well, that's what you get for judging a book by its cover," he replied, standing to his feet.

Thomas moved towards the door ready to head back to bed.

"I know," Brenda said, preventing him from actually leaving the room. She could feel his presence looming behind the couch. "And I was wrong, but I never realized before what I was truly missing in my life. I focused so much on my job and trying to survive all of this shit that I failed to see what I needed."

Brenda slightly tensed when Thomas leaned over from behind and slid his arms around her in a small embrace. He leaned his head against hers with his lips brushing her ear. "Which is?" he asked, his breath sending a tingle up her spine.

"Love." Brenda kissed his arm, and he tightened his hold. "A relationship."

"Aren't you glad you met me?" Thomas teased, kissing her cheek.

Brenda closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. "You did change my life, Thomas."

"What can I say? I have that effect."

Brenda laughed, and pulled out of Thomas's grip. She grabbed the blanket from her shoulders and threw it over her husband's head, pushing him away. Thomas chuckled and tossed the blanket aside, hopping over the couch to tackle her. Their playful fight of jabs and rib tickling lasted a good minute before the heat and desire between them began to take control.

Brenda was glad to final admit it to herself and to Thomas. Through it all, he was the one who helped open up her eyes and see the truth. Part of it might have some time to do with the apocalypse two years ago, but in the time of a new and bright era the cause didn't even matter.

The only thing that did was her life - right here and now - with Thomas.

And in the end, as Brenda wanted, they both fell asleep in each other's arms until the sun peeked along the horizon.

 **I know, I know it was short, but hopefully it was good enough to please y'all. Please lemme know what y'all think. So long…(oooh, I am getting good at this)**


End file.
